ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Jr.
How Anna Jr. joined the Tourney Anna Jr. The owner of the beloved dog, Buster. Anna finally defeated Berethor in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. However, her dog Buster was dead. Anna was alone without Buster. Then she realized Umi City was in trouble she knew what she must do "I Must save Umi City!" When Anna reached headquarters she heard someone was taken control and announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. Anna vows revenge to save the city for her dog and enters the tournament. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks at a picture of her dog. After the announcer calls her name Anna Jr. turns her hands into fox arms as the camera zooms saying "But Team Umizoomi, something TERRIBLE has happened!!" then does a Shigan then a Rankyaku. Special Attacks Anna Punch (Neutral) Anna Jr. charges up power and punches the opponent in the groin. Works similarly to the Falcon Punch. Anna Slash (Side) Anna Jr. does a slash with her right fox arm. Anna Shoryuken (Up) Anna Jr. does a jumping uppercut with a fire effect. Anna Trip (Down) Anna Jr. sweeps the floor with her left fox arm. If it hits the opponent, he/she is tripped. Anna Punch X (Hyper Smash) Same as Anna Punch, except much stronger. Landmaster (Final Smash) When Anna activates the Landmaster, she shouts "Something TERRIBLE has happened!" during her initial jump. Anna's Landmaster appears to be very similar to Fox and Falco's Final Smash. Though the shots fired and the normal hits are far weaker, it is interesting to note that when the enemy is hit by a shot while standing on the cannon barrel, it is not as strong as Fox's Landmaster. Her 'Barrel roll' gives less damage than Fox's, Falco's, and Wolf's, but is bad on its knockback. The knockback of the roll is vertical. Anna's Landmaster is faster than Fox's and Wolf's Landmasters but slower than Falco's Landmaster. It also lasts a little longer than Falco's. Victory Animations #Crossing her arms, Anna Jr. looks upward and says "I had everything in my backpack while I left the house this morning.". #*Crossing her arms, Anna Jr. looks upward and says "If there's ONE thing worse than losing my lunchbox and thermos, it's my dog's death!" (Joker victories only) #Anna Jr. does three punches then announces "My lunchbox with the sandwiches and my thermos with the lemonade are GONE." #*Anna Jr. does three punches then says "Forgive me, Dad." ( victories only) #Anna Jr. eats a fruit then says "They must have fallen out of my backpack somewhere on my weigh to school..." #*Anna Jr. eats a fruit then says "Shin Kamiya, I thought controlling things on Rapture is my father's job?" (Shin victories only) #*Anna Jr. eats a fruit then says "A girl with no dog against a man with knight skills was no contest!" (Berethor victories only) On-Screen Appearance Anna Jr. dashes at blinding speeds to her point then announces "The sandwiches AND the lemonade I brought for our picnic are MISSING.". Special Quotes *But when I got to school... my backpack was opened. (When fighting Berethor or Shin) *Okay, let's see... (When fighting Cyli) *Hey, guys! I made these tiny sandwiches just for you. (When fighting Patrick) *I found my backpack was OPENED and ALL MY STUFF WAS MISSING!! (When fighting Pac-Man) *Thanks, Team Umizoomi. (When fighting Metal Face) *And played with my dog, Buster. (When fighting Mr. Krabs) *This morning, before school, I ran off my front porch. (When fighting Barney D.) *Geo, your SO funny... (When fighting R.O.B.) *Bot, do you want to make buster jump two times? (When fighting Mr. Robert) *HEY GUYS! Buster has some really cool tricks! (When fighting Kowalski) *Hey, your back! (When fighting Kritter) *This is terrible! (When fighting Klump) *YOU HAVE TO RESCUE BUSTER MY POOR LITTLE DOG!!!!! (When fighting Krusha) *Aw, I missed you too, boy! (When fighting Wario) *Buster wants to play fetch. (When fighting Pee-wee) *Dad, maybe we could go on a picnic someday? (When fighting Booker D.) *Who ordered you to kill Buster, anyway? I must avenge him! (When fighting Joker) *I hope something cool is on the path! (When fighting BJ) *I ruined my favorite dress! (cries) (When fighting Captain Tina) *I killed the bear that was chasing you through the forest, and I even rescued you from quicksand, yet you still go turning on me! (When fighting Maria) Trivia *Anna Jr. shares her French voice actress with Ashei. *Anna Jr. shares her Arabic voice actress with Scheherazade. *Anna Jr. shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Phantoon. *The quotes of Anna Jr. in Tourney combine those from the Team Umizoomi episode called Picnic, the Team Umizoomi episode called Buster the Lost Dog, and some original quotes. *When Anna fights against Joker, she accuses him for the death of her dog, Buster. *Before she appeared in Tourney, Anna Jr. was simply known as Anna. *Anna Jr. is the only Team Umizoomi child who uses a Landmaster. It is used in her Final Smash and in her Classic Mode FMV ending. *Berethor is the name of the rival of Anna Jr.